


困兽6

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 奴隶锤x国王基，孕期，射奶，abo





	困兽6

海拉败了，整个阿斯加德的人心照不宣的都不提起这件事，走到街上一个眼神，问一句好，心里却都想着那场角斗，夜晚无眠的时间也越来越长了，女人们盘算着送孩子去角斗学校，送去角斗场，将来可能拜托这种枯燥乏味，艰难度日的生活，男人们躁动不安，翻来覆去的思考自己是否也能成为角斗场上的勇者，甚至梦里都是掌声与欢呼，女人们在街边闲聊，话里话外变成了哪个孩子更加强壮，甚至随时准备着对索尔的胜利来一次成功的复刻。

那张窗户纸却谁都没有捅破，生活似乎又回到了正规，但这场角斗却让每个人都按捺不住心中的困兽，如果说洛基是一种神的存在，但是这个神已经被玷污了，那么索尔就代表着一个不可能，一种变为现实的奇迹。

生活有时候就是这样，每个人一样的时候，我们无动于衷；当有个人另辟蹊径的时候，每个人都想向那个捷径走一步。

“王，索尔成为奴隶的那一刻，成为了主人的一件商品，被剥夺了父亲的名字，是不是应该赐他一个姓氏。”侍女给在书房里看书的洛基递了杯茶，这几天王心情都不错，见缝插针笑着问了一句。

“姓氏吗？哦，对啊，你看我这脑子，都忘了。”洛基微微一笑，嘴上没说什么，却温和了不少，或许是因为怀孕，或许是别的什么，棱角渐渐圆润了起来，似乎胖了些，肚子也微微显出来了。

“赐他什么名字好呢？ ”洛基眯着眼睛靠在软软的座椅后背上，最近不知道怎么了，越来越喜欢这软乎的地方了，连床垫都又加了一层，“波尔森怎么样？”洛基眼睛突然一亮，扶着肚子直起身来，“还能给他个惊喜。”

“波尔森？似乎，没有听到过这个姓氏。”侍女一头雾水，好歹跟了洛基这么久，也算得上见识过不少大大小小的亲王贵族，波尔森还真的没听说过。

“啊，这个，其实也没什么，到时候再说吧。”洛基脸色变了一下，有点儿紧张的捂了一下肚子，“我想回去休息了，明天就该受封典礼了。”洛基撑着桌子站了起来，揉揉腰，“走吧，时间不早了，我想回去休息了。”

“是。”侍女应了一声快步跟在后面。

“你先下去吧，我要休息，”洛基回头说了一句，刚把侍女支开跨进寝宫，就被一股力量按在了墙上，看似莽撞，力气却不大，温暖的大掌还垫在了腰侧，感受到杂乱的呼吸喷在自己脸上，胡渣扎的脸有点儿疼，“怎么才回来。”索尔独特的嗓音在耳边响起，闷闷的，听起来有点儿不满，“我刚刚还有点事没处理完。”洛基敷衍的回答，却很享受这种关怀，回亲了几口表示安抚，手不自觉搂上了索尔的腰。

两人紧贴在一起好一会儿，洛基的下巴支在索尔肩膀上，抱着他庞大的身躯，难得的安心，连孩子都安分了不少，乖乖待在妈妈肚子里，正适合眯着眼睛享受，洛基像只猫咪一样靠在索尔身上，头发自然垂落，便服 也微微有些褶皱，紧贴心脏的地方能感受到自己爱人强有力的心跳，岁月静好，直到，“你爪子往哪儿放呢？”洛基有些愠怒的拍开索尔放在自己屁股上的手，佯装有些生气，“什么时候摸我屁股摸这么顺手了。”

“这不是想你了，”寝宫里一片昏暗，也看不清索尔的表情，一阵尴尬的沉默之后，洛基噗嗤笑了出来，掐了一把索尔胡子拉碴的脸，“哟，这么正经，我看看，脸都红了。”

索尔一把把洛基整个人抱起来，双手拖着屁股，强迫他缠在自己腰上，“小骚货，这么长时间没上你，越来越放肆了！”说着把人扔到了软乎乎的床铺里，粗暴的扒掉了洛基的裤子和鞋，阴茎隐藏在宽大的上衣里，随着洛基的动作半遮半掩，雪白的双腿和屁股露在外面，顺着双腿之间甚至可以看到里面的阴毛。

索尔伸手从小腿摸了上去，在大腿内侧打了个转，手指缓慢的伸到了后面，揉捏了两下菊穴，色情的一笑，俯下身舔着洛基微红的耳垂，含在嘴里研磨，雄厚沙哑的声音在洛基耳边响起，“小婊子，你后面都湿了。”

洛基脸一红，险些呻吟出声，故意伸出一只脚踩在索尔鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆里，还挑衅的狠狠蹭了几下，“你定力也不够嘛。”

“骚货，”索尔骂了一句，解开了自己的裤头，掀起上衣，故意伸手掐了一把奶头，“长大了啊，是不是还能下奶呢？”索尔色情的在微微颤抖挺立的乳房上极其缓慢的舔了一口，酥麻的快感从胸部瞬间穿到了全身，连带爽到了尾椎。

“唉，你别，别弄哪儿。”洛基忍不住呻吟了出来。

“别弄哪儿？”索尔故意把肿胀的乳房整个含在嘴里，怀孕的omega乳房发育的如同甜美的水蜜桃，细嫩的皮肤令他的alpha欲罢不能，舌尖在乳晕打转，牙齿轻咬了一口乳肉，反复舔舐了几口，狠狠的一嘬，“啊，”洛基突然叫了一声，胸部突如其来的的快感让他瞬间立了起来，奶水直接喷到了索尔脸上，“还真的有奶啊，”索尔愣了一下哈哈一笑，细细的把流在外面的乳汁舔干净，胡渣在敏感的肌肤上划过，洛基感觉胸部痒痒的，一只手忍不住想要偷偷抚慰自己备受冷落的另一只乳房。

索尔眼疾手快的抓住了那只使坏的手，“宝贝儿你不乖啊，”说着故意狠狠的插了一根手指进了后穴，快速的合着体液抽插旋转。

洛基被弄的情欲高涨，后穴的空虚瘙痒更甚，手臂被控制着，另一边饱涨的乳房得不到照顾更加饥渴了。

“我，你给我舔舔，”洛基小声说到，

“舔什么？”索尔故意装作听不到，玩味的看着被自己折磨的满身通红的人。

“给我把奶吸出来了。”洛基咬牙说了出来，自暴自弃的一松手往床上一躺，任人宰割。

“我还以为，王上要我上刀山火海呢！”索尔下流的把手指插的更深，故意羞辱似的加重了王上这两个字眼。

洛基一脸愠怒，一巴掌呼了过去，却被索尔接在了半空中，进也不是，退也不是。“你，放开。”洛基命令道。

“这可不行啊，刚刚是谁让我舔他的奶头的？”索尔继续没皮没脸的满嘴下流话。

“我，你，放开！”还没等洛基说完，索尔一挺身把粗长的阴茎送到了饥渴的后穴里。

硕大是龟头撑开了流着口水的小穴，毫无征兆的送了进去，顾及肚子里的孩子索尔并没有太过用力，进去就停在了那里。

“怎么样王？对我的尺寸可还满意？”索尔一只手摸上了饥渴肿胀的奶头，缓慢的按摩揉弄，乳尖上渐渐渗出了奶水，阴茎缓缓的开始抽插。

“嗯，对，就那里，”洛基不由自主的靠近索尔，饥渴的摆动着屁股，黏液流的到处都是，孕期omega比平常更加敏感，索尔的阴茎刚一动作，就已经开始吮吸柱身了，硕大的龟头顶在最里面，洛基甚至有种渴望被捅穿的错觉，乳汁缓缓的流出，索尔推弄的手法让洛基十分满意，呻吟也逐渐变的甜腻起来，一如身上散发的情欲的讯息。

阴茎加快了速度，啪啪拍打这洛基的臀部，交合处聚集了一圈泡沫，淫水打湿了阴毛，可怜的小穴被干的都合不上了，洛基失神的靠在索尔身上，嘴里吐出乱七八糟的污言秽语，“啊，快点儿，对，就那里，”皮肤紧紧的贴合在一起，索尔非常喜欢洛基细腻的皮肤，忍不住多摸了几把，舌头舔上了不断流奶的乳尖，“可不能浪费了。”

洛基双腿跪坐在索尔身上，艰难的吞吐着硕大的阴茎，抽插的越来越快，啪啪撞击在一起，上衣早就皱巴巴的了，沾满了自己的体液和奶水，淫靡放荡。索尔突然把脸埋了洛基的胸里，一边狠狠嘬了几口，咬上了柔软的乳肉，阴茎一边操干着小穴，大手啪啪拍了两把屁股，体液顺着交合处就流了满手。

“啊啊啊，别，别了，太快了，”一次次被撞到最深处。

索尔一时兴起把突然把洛基翻了个身，狠狠按在柔软的床铺里再次操了进去。

龟头推开紧致的内壁，两人满足的发出一声喘息，呻吟和喘息交织在一起，看着被自己打的红红的屁股，索尔施虐欲再次被激起，一只手小心拖着洛基的肚子，啪啪快速抽插，啪啪拍打着屁股，乳房被撞的晃来晃去，连句完整的话都说不出来，脸涨的通红，里衣歪歪斜斜挂在身上，额头全是细密的汗珠，索尔狠狠向里面顶了进去，反复研磨上里面的一点，惹得洛基一声尖叫，痉挛的射了出来，一口咬上后背，再次发起了新一轮的攻势。


End file.
